


Ice cream summer dream.

by NovemberWings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, One Shot, Short, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberWings/pseuds/NovemberWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew buys and ice cream and runs into Gilbert. He expects Gilbert to mistake him for America like everyone else does but he is pleasantly surprised.</p><p>Just some Fluffy cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice cream summer dream.

Matthew stood in the ice cream line, before he knew it he was at the front and ordering. He ordered his ice cream and started walking down the road to go back to his house. It was such a good day out. It was warm there were kids playing in the streets, neighbours were talking to each other pleasantly and Matthew had even had a good hair day.

But the reason he was really happy was that today somebody hadn’t ignored him. He had asked a shop assistant for some help and they hadn’t ignored him. It had made his day, now he had ice cream.

“Hey! Hey!” He heard someone shouting up the road but he didn’t look around not expecting anyone to be calling him. Suddenly, someone put their hand on his shoulder. He looked up expecting someone looking for directions but no, it was another country.

Prussia, Germany’s big brother. Matthew knew all the countries but barley anyone knew him. Alfred knew him but he doubted that Alfred would even recognise his existence if they weren't brothers. Anyone else who knew him usually picked on him because they thought he was Alfred. So if Prussia knew him it couldn’t be for a good reason.

Prussia spoke between pants of breath because he had been running.  
“You’re…Canada right?” Matthew stopped walking as Gilbert bent over and put his hands on his knees and breathed in heavily.  
“Yes…” He spoke quietly and caution radiated off his person and his words. Wondering what Gilbert could possibly want with him.  
“Jeez, dude chill.” Gilbert chuckled a little, “Why are you on red alert?” He asked standing up straight again.  
“How do you know me?” Matthew asked licking his ice cream.  
“Dude, of course I know you like seriously. You’re another country why wouldn’t I know you?” Gilbert asked frowning.  
“No other countries know me…”  
“Really? That’s really unawesome of them. But because I’m the awesome Prussia I know who you are.”  
“You know that I’m not America right?”  
“Yhea of course I do, you can’t be awesome and dumb and because I’m awesome it means I can’t be dumb.” Gilbert paused before continuing. “You don’t even look that much like your brother…”  
Matthew almost kissed Gilbert right then and there, he had always been mistaken for his brother and no one ever saw him for his own person or country.  
“Do you- Do you maybe want to come to my house and watch a film?” He asked going bright red. “I- I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to of course and yhea.” He laughed before rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “I’m sorry you’re just really pretty.” Gilbert burst out laughing and that was it. Matthew became a tomato. “I didn’t mean to say that out loud. Whoops…”

“Nein, nein it’s totally cool.” Gilbert laughed, “I would love to come and watch a film with you. You seem nice. Also you’re quite cute” Now it was Gilbert’s turn to go red. He cleared his throat before smiling and grabbing Matthew’s hand. “Come on then, let’s go to your house. What film were you thinking of?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this isn't as god as my normal writing this is literally just an I was bored and decided to write. I'm currently writing something darker and heavier and I needed something lighter because I was going insane. And as usual please point out my silly mistakes. xxx


End file.
